C0MPLCT3D L F3 OF A W0MN IN THE L V NG FURTURE
by zanessatroy
Summary: 5 FRIENDS JUST TRYING TO BATTLE OUT THERE LIFE WITH THEIR HUSBANDS AND KIDS PLZ READY WAY BETTER THAN YOU THINK
1. Chapter 1

*****TH3 C0MPLCT3D L!F3 OF A W0MN IN THE L!V!NG FURTURE????******


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the first chapter I was rushing to make it come out. Thanks Fangirl44__ for your opinion .I'm also sorry about the grammar part .The next one will be out tomorrow and please ready __My parents are famous __and tell me what you think on it please_

_ABUSE IS NOT FOR KID???????????????_

_ZAC: (grab her hand) where are you going_

_Vanessa: home to relax just watch her for me_

_Zac:when are you going to pick her up_

_Vanessa : I don't know but I'll call you when I'm on my way_

_Ashley : (beep the horn) come one nessa_

_Vanessa :bye (wave) (leave)_

_Zac: (close the door)_

_Ashley: why didn't you tell him_

_Vanessa :Ashley is not the right time (phone ring)_

_Angel: mommy are you coming back_

_Vanessa: yes I'll pick you up later ok_

_Angel: okay I love you_

_Vanessa: I love you too(hang up)_

_Back with zac Efron_

_**Nikii: so when is she coming to pick her up**_

_Zac : nikki not now (put his face on her hand)_

_Nikki:well she can't stay here all week_

_Zac: why not_

_Nikki: zac I want alone time with you_

_Zac :well she's my daughter and I have to take care of her_

_Nikki: why can't Vanessa do that and leave us to be a family_

_Zac: she is my family as well you know that_

_Nikki: all that money you give her to take care of your daughter I think she can start her own family_

_Angel: daddy !!_

_Zac: yes _

_Angel: I'm hungry_

_Nikki: well there is no food for you here_

_Angel: (stare at nikki)_

_Nikki :what_

_Zac: don't listen to her I'll make you Mac and cheese_

_Angel: thank you (walk with zac to the kitchen)_

_Nikki: zac make some for Cameron too_

_Zac :okay _

_Nikki: (goes and get Cameron in the room) hey baby boy come and go play with daddy_

_Cameron: I'm hungry_

_Nikki:daddy's making dinner_

_Angel : hi Cameron how are you_

_Nikki: get out of his room!!!!!_

_Angel: (start crying) sorry_


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator: The are five friends who talk all the time about life and relationships .they talk everyday. Some are married others still looking for .twice a week they go and eat lunch and just talk about how there life are going so far. They are famous they are lawyers,singers,dancers,'s take a look at one of the chicks who is the main character in the story and the one who bring everybody together but can she bring her family together???

(at her house she is a lawyer and her husband is a famous football player?

Gabby: honey are you finish I have to clean before I go to work and drop the kids off at school.

Troy:yeah (put dishes in the sink)

Gabby: come on destiny ,Dylan ,Jordan we are running late

Kids: coming mom

gabby: hurry up then (kiss jd kids give him a hug)

Troy: destiny my kiss

Destiny :sorry daddy(kiss him) bye

troy: bye Dylan and Jordan look after your sister love yall

Group:love you to

Jordan: ok we will (leave)

(30 minutes later)

gabby : ok bye daddy will pick you guys up

Destiny : I'm not a guy mommy

Katie :destiny I'm not in the mood for this

Boys(laugh)

Destiny :bye mommy can I have some lunch money?

Katie :no I have to go now bye love you

Kids :love you to (destiny wave bye to her mother)

Narrator :now let's go to gabby other chicks now we are at the life of sharpay she is singer

Sharpay :zeke can you please get your ass up and look for a job

zeke: I am when it's 7:00 pm in the after noon I need to reast I'm super tired

Sharpay :no now go get in the shower you smell bad gosh what did I get myself into with this dude I could of done better

Mary :mommy I need $75 for my school trip

sharpay :go look in my bag and hide it so your father wouldn't see it

Mary :okay mommy will you be able to drop me off at school

sharpay :yes go get your stuff (Mary leaves and get her stuff)

Mary :ready mommy (in the car)

sharpay :you will be riding with destiny mom today okay

Mary :okay whatever

sharpay :what's wrong with you??

Mary: you do everything you don't need James even though he is my father you are suffering over him

sharpay :honey that's your father

Mary: father in deed

sharpay: (tears filling up )(quite voice)we are here bye baby

Mary :bye mommy love you

sharpay :love you to (drive off)

Narrator: now let's skip down to taylor life the joker she is a nurse

Chad :man what is wronged with you

Taylor ;nothing (run in the bathroom)

Chad: that don't sound like nothing

Taylor :well put some music on maybe you will hear something

Chad "whatever I'm going to work take care of your self

Taylor :okay bye (about to kiss him but ran to the bathroom to puke)man what is wrong now

Chad :later baby (leaves)

Taylor: later(look to see if he is gone take out a pregnancy test)I'm going through this again

Narrator :we will be back on Taylor how about we take a look at kelis life now

Christi :mommy mommy mommy wake up

kelis :why

Christi: school duh

kelis :ask your dad to take you

Christi: no no no he is busy

kelis: okay I'm busy to

Christi: how????

kelis:sleeping

Christi: come on mommy dad is busy

kelis:he is busy 24/7

Christi;okay how is that my problem

kelis :are you getting smart with me

Christi: scared)no no never

kelis;I thought so cuz I will bitch slap you if you try that again

Christi (under her breath) yeah right you mean the other way around

kelis (suspicious)say something

Christi: (nervous) no why

kelis :nerve mind go get ready because I don't want to wait

Christi(under her breath )do she ever shut up

kelis :you say something

Christi :no I think you hearing things

kelis :I need some water (think: am I going crazy)

(Drop her daughter off at school yup all there kids go to the same school )

Narractor :I'm so tired of all the introdction what about me ?? Okay now we are back with this crazy chick Martha she's a

Aliceisha :mommy stop (crying)

Martha :no why should I (beating her)

Alice :I'm sorry (crying hard)

Martha :shut up when I say give me water I mean give me water got it

Alice: (under her breath)yeah I got it that your breath stink (out loud) yes mommy sorry (goes in the kitchen and later bring some water )here is your water

Martha :are you going to school if your not can you make me some breakfast please

Alice :yes I'm going to school .mommy??

Martha :yes baby

Alice :do you ever think about getting a job and not waiting for child support

Martha: maybe if you're the same age I will get more money in the check (fake smile)

Alice :can you drop me off at school

Martha ;better start walking becuz if you don't have gas money u are going to be walking or you can ride you bike (laugh) man I'm funny

Alice :bye mom take care (leave)

Martha (think :she deserve better what is wronged with me I have changed )baby can you massaged my foot

Antonio:hell no


End file.
